The Downfall of Kilgharrah
by Phoenix1998
Summary: Merlin awakes to Kilgharrah shouting at him, when he investigates he's supposed at what he finds.


**Ok guys this is going to be a one-shot collection. I am in the school library… with xxXGGXxx and Vixxster2492 and fibbles are downstairs …. Please prompt me anything that you with to see me write and I will try.** **Just PM me or comment**

Prompt- xxXGGXxx- Gaius and Merlin save a puppy from the Dragon and adopt it.

Merlin sat up in his bed. He looked out at Camelot. He was trying to figure out his dream, it had been a strange one. There had been a lot of fire and some creature was squealing. How could this relate to him? Whenever he had had dreams this vivid before, they had been prophecies. And they had been somehow linked to the protection of Camelot.

Merlin stumbled through the mess on his floor and plucked up a shirt. After sniffing it he quickly threw on his bed and cleaned it with a flash of his eyes, and pulled it over the top of his head. He then tied his neckerchief around his thin neck.

Shrugging on his coat, Merlin dashed into the main living, and working area. That's when he felt it. His eyes began to burn; not unlike when he was using magic. The burn slowly developed into a sharp constant pain. Doubling over Merlin dropped to his knees and clutched his face. Crying out he felt the pain subside and words began to breach his mental barriers.

"Merlin." It was the Dragon, "Merlin…" He was getting impatient now.

"What is it Kilgharrah?"

"Why have you not come to my call?"

"I've been asleep, I haven't heard your call. I had a weird dream, but that's it!"

"That was no dream Merlin, I need you here now! In the clearing."

Sighing Merlin ran to the stables. He really hated being bossed around by a Dragon. He would have words with the overgrown lizard later about the proper time to wake Camelot's saviour up. It was barely first light and he had to see to Arthur in a few hours. He saddled his horse with practiced ease and galloped towards the dense copse of trees to Camelot's south.

It took Merlin twenty minutes to ride to the clearing, and when he arrived he was dismayed to hear the large foot-falls of the Dragon. A spurt of fire shot above the tree line and Merlin proceeded with caution. Hiding in a bush and waiting to see what was happening. More fire illuminated the clearing and the heat of it warmed Merlin's face.

The clearing appeared empty.

Then the yelps of an animal in distress met his ears. Looking around he spotted a tiny puppy sitting in the middle of the clearing. Dashing from his hiding place the young warlock pushed into the clearing and raised his hand.

"Stop!" he yelled, calming the dragon instantly. "What are you doing? You'll hurt him!"

"Hurt him? He's the one who attacked me!" grumbled the Dragon.

"He's a puppy Kilgharrah. He doesn't want to hurt you, he's scared of you. Look at how small he is." As if to prove his point, Merlin swooped down and pulled the puppy into his arms. "He's shaking Kilgharrah, you're so horrible." Taking a step towards the Dragon, Merlin sniggered as he backed up into a tree.

"Keep it away from me Merlin, it means me ill."

"Ah, I see." Merlin smirked. "I never knew you were scared of puppies Kilgharrah."

"I am the last dragon Merlin. I have to be cautious!"

"He's barely a foot tall! He comes up to your claw." Turning to the shaking puppy he murmured, "Don't be afraid of that big scary dragon, he's just a bully."

"I am no bully young warlock, he started it, biting at my feet, he could have killed me! He could have punctured an artery. Where would you be then Merlin?"

"He was playing, that's what puppies do. You were perfectly safe. You survived the steel of Camelot, and the arrows! A puppy would have been no more irritating than a fly."

Merlin was containing laughed as the intelligent beast fathomed a reply. It was as he watched the dragon that he noticed that he too was shaking.

"Aw, Kilgharrah, he's fine, I promise. He won't hurt you. Look." Placing the puppy on the floor he whispered into its mind. _Go and say hello._ The tiny creature moved to Kilgharrah and nudged his foot, nuzzling into the warmth emanating from his body. "See."

Bending his head the mighty dragon sniffed the bundle of fur, ruffling the fuzz on his back. He huffed.

"What are you going to do with it then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it can't stay in the forest, I can't look after it." Looking at the now sleeping puppy, "He can't stay with me, I'm too old to look after him."

"I'll take it home with me." Merlin concluded. "Gaius and I have always wanted a pet, and I think a cat living with a powerful warlock might be strange, unheard of in fact. Dogs, however, are loyal. He'll fit right in."

"He is your responsibility now Merlin. Look after him. I fear I may be becoming fond of him."

"You're just a big softie really, aren't you?" Teased the warlock.

"Be careful Merlin, I can still singe your eyebrows."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"How would you explain that to Arthur?"

"I'd –" Merlin's reply was cut short however, as the puppy arched its back and looked up at Merlin.

"You hear that little fella, you're coming with me!"

The puppy in his arms once more, Merlin bid the dragon farewell and mounted his horse, heading for home. He had a puppy to introduce. Gwen would love him, and Gaius would enjoy the company. Arthur however, well Arthur would be jealous. Anticipating the reaction of his family put a smile on his face as he rode towards the castle, precious cargo clutched beneath his jacket.

 **Well I just found this on my school log in. Apparently I started writing it in January 2013, so I had to finish it today and upload it. I am facing yet another bout of writers block, or lack of motivation, so this has helped a little. I wrote a drabble of this earlier, but it really needed an extension. If you guys have any prompts for one-shots, or drabbles, or even multi-chapter, let me know in a review, and I'll give it a go. Please review, needless to say they are motivating and I need some of that**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
